lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Maron Greyjoy
Maron Greyjoy is the son of Balon, and Alannys Greyjoy making him a member of House Greyjoy. Maron Greyjoy has three siblings in the form of Theon, Asha, and Rodrik Greyjoy of which Theon was captured by Lucerne early in life and has spent his entire life with House Starke, his brother Rodrik was a valiant warrior for House Greyjoy but was killed defending Vandros from a suprise assault from Pontus, his final sibling is his sister Asha and she is the heir to the throne of the Iron Islands and alongside this she is a very powerful member of the Iron Islands Fleet. Maron is married to Kristanna Greyjoy with whome he has four children with in which his oldest son has recently joined his personal ship and is getting a lot of talk about his skill. Maron Greyjoy at birth was born very close to his older brother Rodrik, and together the two went on raid after raid together. Once they had come of age he watched as his brother was unable to raid as much because of his growing requirement in the beauracracy in Pyke. When his brother died during the Invasion of Pontus he knew that he didn't want anything to do with politics and thus he made it very well known that he would not accept the Reaver position in the event that his father died, and thus he suggested his sister Asha become the Reaver upon the death of his father, and this endorcement was enough to make her the new heir to the throne of the Iron Islands. Kristanna Greyjoy would join her husband when he travelled from their home on Pyke to go to Harrenhall where he briefly was placed in command when Victarion and his son left to go north to harass the villages north of Harrenhall. Their time in Harrenhall was brief but she would be struck by the hopeless situaton faced by the Ironborn in Harrenhall, and when she openly questioned how they could win to some of the Ironborn they laughed and said the point wasn`t to win it was to bleed the city red. When Bolten became the weaker of the two forces during the Bolten Lucerne War Kristanna Greyjoy would join her husband in reaving along the northern coast of Bolten and would succesfully reave numerous villages and holds in the Cerwyn area. Maron Greyjoy would command the ships to return to Pyke and his ship arrived a half a day before the rest of the ships as he wanted to speak to his father before everyone else arrived. When he arrived on Pyke he was ambushed and most of his men killed on the dock by men loyal to Euron Greyjoy of whom he learned had killed his father and planned to try and become the Reaver. Attempting to escape quickly proved futile and only his sister was allowed to visit him as he waited in his cell beneath Pyke for rescue or death. Maron would be kept alone after his sister was forced to attack Seagard, but after weeks of this he was visited in the cells by Lorren Longaxe, and his companion Quellen Botley of whom tell him that plans are in place to attempt to free him from his prison. History Early History Maron Greyjoy at birth was born very close to his older brother Rodrik of whome was six years older then him and by the time that Maron was learning to fight Rodrik could already boast his first raids under his belt. The two were always in conflict over who was more skilled but this competition was out of respect and was never one that created hostility between the two. Raiding When Maron was going for his first raid he went on Rodrik's ship, and he continued to accompany Rodrik's ship even when he controlled his own ship, and together the two captains and their two ships became known throughout the lands of Dathraki for their violence and skill. Death of Rodrik Once he had come of age he watched as his brother was unable to raid as much because of his growing requirement in the beauracracy in Pyke. When his brother died during the Invasion of Pontus he knew that he didn't want anything to do with politics and thus he made it very well known that he would not accept the Reaver position in the event that his father died, and thus he suggested his sister Asha become the Reaver upon the death of his father, and this endorcement was enough to make her the new heir to the throne of the Iron Islands. Kristanna Loken She came to tag along with her house's raids and eventually during a particularly large raid she met Maron Greyjoy, and the two clicked sexually instantly. The two saw eachother as Maron jumped off the side of the boat into the water preparing to move onland to the village they were raiding. As he spied her from the water he stopped for a moment and his men stopped as well, as they followed his lead until the moment he died. Realizing he had to keep moving he shrugged the feelings off and kept moving towards the village. While Maron would usually be counting his loot he was busy with Kristanna on board his boat and for a full day he refused any of the men of his boat to be allowed on the boat as the two engaged eachother over and over again. Following the day he allowed the men back on board, but she remained with him, and when they returned to Pyke they engaged in a rushed Ironborn wedding before they spent the next month simply locked on board his boat. Family Members Balon Greyjoy.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Father|link=Balon Greyjoy Asha Greyjoy Cover Amazing.jpg|Asha Greyjoy - Sister|link=Asha Greyjoy Theon Greyjoy.png|Theon Greyjoy - Brother|link=Theon Greyjoy Kristanna Greyjoy Cover1.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Wife|link=Kristanna Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Enterion Greyjoy - Son|link=Enterion Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Balon Greyjoy II. - Son|link=House Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Lessa Greyjoy - Daughter|link=House Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Maron Greyjoy II. - Son|link=House Greyjoy Relationships Kristanna Greyjoy Cover4.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Lover|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Euron Greyjoy Cover.jpg|Euron Greyjoy - Rival/Enemy|link=Euron Greyjoy House Sparr.png|Turgon Sparr II. - Friend|link=Turgon Sparr II. Asha Greyjoy Cover Amazing.jpg|Asha Greyjoy - Family|link=Asha Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn Category:POV Character